Jensen Kline
Agares (Jensen Kline) is the child of the powerful sorceress, Clea Kline and high-level demon and Prince of Hell Asmodeus. Jensen and sister, Zelina Kline are half-demon and witch hybrids from another dimension. They along with Gara, Corla Tanvo, and Rylee Pidge were brought to this reality through a dream-sequence that occurred one night, a little girl named Lulla Scarlett-O'Keri projected them into this reality. When entering this dimension their minds and spirit merged with the versions of themselves from this reality and became one. In the other dimension, Zelina and Jensen were taken into an underground base, by Adaliah Rhambo. Adaliah saved many other mutants and supernaturals. When team member Blink died, Adaliah let vengeance cloud her mind and the team of mutants attacked a guarded MRD base. They were fought off by the Supernatural hunter, Rayna Guo. They left to Genosha, where they thought they'd be safe. Adaliah was marked by the Phoenix stone sword and later died. The team continued their run, returning to New Orleans and then New York after Rylee was kidnapped by Rayna, they rescued him. Later, Jensen was marked by the Phoenix stone sword. The mark was successfully removed by Zelina. It is unknown to what happened after that, as they are now in another dimension. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Jensen and Zelina are the children of two very powerful beings, and their powers when coming into this universe have enhanced greatly, this is not to claim that they weren't as powerful before, they have just been greatly more skilled, and it is possible that this is due to having both of their parents involved together, that they share much more knowledge and skill than before. They share common witch abilities, in which they both gained, and separate abilities they've learned and have separately. Though Jensen is older by seemingly an hour Zelina seems to be wiser than Jensen, but they have greatly influenced each other. Though Jensen isn't as arrogant as it seems, he does have a temper and his powers seem to be stronger when he's angry. They gained powers they would have accessed in their original dimension. Shared Witch Powers Afterlife Communication: Zelina and Jensen can deliver messages to others even when they are dead and they are in spirit or essence form. Earth Connection: Zelina and Jensen have a deep physical, mental, emotional or spiritual connection with the world and everything in it including all its countless lifeforms, elements, aspects, etc., allowing them a deep understanding of the world, what it can do, and how it works. Mediumship: Zelina and Jensen can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. They are able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. Premonitions: Zelina and Jensen have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. Clairaudience: Zelina and Jensen can hear in a way that isn't connected to their physical senses, on distances beyond their normal ranges and being able to sense sounds that are beyond their normal auditory range. They are able to hear psychic/spiritual levels/beings. Channeling: Zelina and Jensen can channel any energies in their surroundings, within themselves, and others. They can utilize it towards a myriad of possible ways of their capabilities and potential. Energy Blasts: Zelina and Jensen can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and delivering great shock waves of pure force. Energy Waves: Zelina and Jensen can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of energy and use them to damage, push, bind and paralyze people. They are able to send energy through any form of matter creating ruptures, and create a pulse of energy that can go through anything, and depending on what they want it can either be harmful or harmless. Levitation: Zelina and Jensen can propel into the air and hover. They can also extend their levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Separate Witch Powers Telepathy: Corperalization: Deviation: Pressurization: Blood Boiling: Shadow Secreation: Shared Demonic Powers Demonic Possession: Zelina and Jensen can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Super Strenght: Zelina and Jensen have strength beyond that of a Prince of Hell. Immortality: '''Zelina and Jensen possess an infinite life-span, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. '''Invulnerability: Zelina and Jensen are immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain. Super Stamina: Zelina and Jensen are physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the other Princes. Voice Mimicry: Zelina and Jensen are able to mimic other beings' voices with excellent accuracy. Deal Making: Zelina and Jensen can make deals with others. These deals consist of granting their wish in exchange for ownership over that person's soul, resulting in the person dying and going to Hell to be transformed into a demon upon death. * Reality Warping: Zelina and Jensen can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true. * Resurrection: Zelina and Jensen can resurrect the dead as part of the deals they make. Electrokinesis: Zelina and Jensen can create, shape and manipulate electricity allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. Separate Demonic Powers Smiting: Teleportation: Thermokinesis: Dream Walking: Immunity: The Touch of Death: